Vengeance Justice Fire and Blood
by IhateJasmine
Summary: When Viserys threatens to kill his sister's unborn child, he is sent back to Essos. But instead of seeking refuge from the Essosi, he travels to Dorne and finds sanctuary with the Martells. Viserys/Arianne.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and timeline is shortly after the battle of Blackwater.**

**King Viserys Targaryen III; the Water Gardens, Dorne.**

Dorne had been a blessing and a curse at the same time. The beggar king, had indeed found sanctuary in the home of his dead good-aunt's kin. Viserys had been an idiot to trust Illyrio's words, and kind promises. It made him wonder how much of a fool the fat Pentoshi thought of him as.

The Martells did not jape at Viserys' failures as the Essosi nobles had done. But at the same time they hadn't had risen for his cause in an instant hurry either. He had instead been taken to the Water Gardens with Doran, Oberyn, and the Sand Snakes. Viserys had instantly expected for them to start planning a rebellion but instead Doran had retreated into his solar was never seen except for dinner. Leaving the Targaryen prince in the hands of Oberyn and his daughters…

The Red Viper wasted no time in whipping Viserys into shape, by forcing him to train for hours every day. Oberyn would teach him how to fight with a sword, Sarella help him with his archery, Obara with the spear and Nymeria with daggers.

Neither Oberyn nor the Sand Snakes would stand any of his threats, nor would they even flinch when he would burst out in anger. But they wouldn't scorn him either, and they never made him feel like a fool. _This was the best treatment he had, had in a long while._

It had now been two moons since Viserys had first arrived to the Water Gardens. The training had strengthened his whole body, and he was slowly but surely learning to control his temper by discharging his wrath out on physical activities, whenever he would train.

Yes it did not erase the feelings of resentment, betrayal and _hate_ towards all those who had wronged him. Everyone from his despicable sister, to the usurpers, to the Essosi nobles who had japed at his expense since he was a child.

They all thought of him naught but the "beggar king" who was a coward and a madman. But Viserys vowed that one day he would just show them, how he was not the same man anymore. Yes one day he would get his revenge...

**Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell; the Water Gardens, Dorne.**

_I wonder what he wants with me now? Surely it must be of importance if Fatheris actually taking the time to invite me to the Water Gardens. Maybe Lord Walder Frey's got an ugly brother he wants me to wed. _

It was truly rare that the Prince of Dorne would invite his daughter and heiress to visit him in his beloved Water Gardens. As far as Ari was concerned, her father wanted **nothing **to do with her. It was a strange and cruel game.

As the princess of Dorne was riding into the entrance to Water Gardens. She couldn't help but to wonder what was to become of her life. Her father didn't want her to take over his ancestral seat and rule Dorne, nor did want to make up for it by pairing her with a suitable high lord.

_It was a cruel game indeed._

**King Viserys Targaryen III; the Water Gardens, Dorne.**

It was a sweet and prosperous day for the _Khal Rhaggat_. The appeal of this specific day had nothing to do with the beautiful Dornish sun baking his skin. Nor had it anything to do with Ellaria's sheer blue gown which emphasized her lovely figure rather than concealing it. It wasn't even the fact that Sarella was making joke about King Robert's death. No it was one of those rare days where he was not forced to train.

Prince Doran had instructed two maids draw him a bath and set out some fine new clothes that morning, and to tell Viserys that today that his training was cancelled. After wearing stain Dornish garbs for his training, he couldn't help but to feel pride and confidence as he saw himself in the mirror donned in clothing fit for a dragon, and a king.

Viserys joined the Martells and the captain of Doran's guards Areo Hotah, to break his fast. To his surprise Doran had joined them as well. The Targaryen monarch was about to ask the Dornish ruler why he had been dressed so splendidly when Doran beat him to it.

"Ah Viserys, how good of you to join us. I regret that Oberyn and I will have to return to Sunspear to take care of some affairs." The Prince of Dorne said solemnly. "But my nieces will stay here to continue on training you— as will my daughter Arianne who arrives sometime today, and will make sure that your stay here is still sufficient."

"Oh our little princess will make him feel most welcome, all right," Obara said with a hoarse chuckle, causing her sisters to laugh as well.

Viserys was going to ask the Dornishwoman what she exactly meant, and why it was so funny. When he saw Doran's swarthy eyes glare as his big-boned niece, and Viserys decided that he would have to see for himself.

Viserys had barely finished his breakfast off, when a young servant boy had informed them of Princess Arianne's arrival. The Targaryen followed the Dornish family, and Areo Hotah to the front yard where a young woman was dismounting off of her horse with the help of an elderly male servant.

The young Targaryen felt his throat go dry as soon as got a proper look of the Dornish princess. She was beyond stunning, and acquired a type of beauty he had never seen on any other woman. He wasn't sure what it was, but she exuded such loveliness that made women like Lady Nym and his sister look like plain peasant woman.

Viserys was still in shock, when he almost failed to notice, that Doran was now introducing him to Princess Arianne. Viserys blinked and cleared his throat so that he would not stutter like a lovestruck fool when communicating with the princess.

"I'm honoured to meet you, my lady." Viserys exclaimed before he took a hold of her dainty hand which he gently kissed and held onto a wee bit too long, and didn't fail to notice how Tyene giggled and whispered something to Sarella who smirked.

"Oh it's such a pleasure to meet you too, your grace." The Princess of Dorne exclaimed with a most courteous voice, while her swarthy brown eyes held a look of mischief, and what looked like... _hunger_. But alas it did not matter, for Viserys was almost positive that Doran would kick him out if he even laid a hand on his only daughter.

But as his eyes were set on the woman's buxom figure, which was wonderfully, accentuated by her lilac and blue silks. Viserys wondered how many spies the Prince of Dorne had in service.


End file.
